


Między wersami

by Etincelle



Series: After all this time [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 3/4 drabble'a tak właściwie, Angst, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Love, Romance, Tragedy, Zainspirowane filmem "Severus Snape and the Marauders", guilty pleasure
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 04:16:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8386858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etincelle/pseuds/Etincelle
Summary: Czasy pierwszej wojny. Lily jest już żoną Jamesa, kiedy Severus postanawia zadać jej jedno pytanie. 75 słów razem z tytułem.





	

_– Czy myślałaś kiedyś…_

Lily nie zastanawia się, czy dokonała właściwego wyboru. James jest dobrym mężem. Czułym, troskliwym, kochającym. Pamięta o rocznicach, nie rozrzuca brudnych skarpetek, a rano parzy najlepszą kawę. Kiedy są razem, Lily zapomina o wojnie i jest po prostu szczęśliwa.

_– Nie – odpowiada stanowczo, a Severus odchodzi, lekko zgarbiony, ale z podniesioną głową._

Lily nie zastanawia się, czy dokonała właściwego wyboru. Nie musi. Bo kiedy jest sama, to nie za Jamesem tęskni.


End file.
